The Ties That Bind
by Tennoken
Summary: AU: What would happen if Sakura was Sasuke's twin sister? If Naruto paid attention in the Academy? If Lee could use jutsu? Completely reworked... explanations in notes section. Please R&R and speak your mind... I accept ALL feedback.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything involved in this story, except Sarutobi Hibana, who is my own creation.

Changes to basic Naruto story

Please remember that this is an AU story, so please don't tell me that I am not "keeping the person in character." I know that the characterizations will be a bit off, but I will try to keep it close to Kishimoto-san's original intent, outside of what needs to be changed to fit the story. The story is set three years after the Naruto/Sasuke fight at the waterfall, so if you don't keep up with the manga, it could contain spoilers. It will differ from the storyline set in the manga, as the Akatsuki arc has not started where I will begin. I will list here the changes I have made.

Sasuke: He ran off to Orochimaru to learn to better use the cursed seal after the fight with Naruto. He has been there training for the past four years, becoming more and more evil as time passed.

Sakura: In my story, Sakura is Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke's twin sister. She looks the same as she did, except she now has straight blue-black hair. She has the same caring spirit, she is more determined to succeed, and secretly likes Naruto, though she'll never admit it if anyone asks. Her goal in this story is to try to "reform" her brothers Itachi and Sasuke.

Naruto: he is the same as in the manga, except without the rivalry with Sasuke over Sakura's affections he actually paid attention at the academy and learned something.

Neji: after the battle with Naruto, he became determined to become the strongest he could be. Naruto arranged for Jiraiya to bind the cursed seal on Neji's forehead, so Neji could be free from the main house if he so desired. For the meantime, he bides his time and learns everything he can of the clan's abilities.

Hinata: She is more confident in herself after the match with her cousin Neji, and has become more and more assertive as time passes.

Ino: She has learned new clan techniques from the Yamanaka clan, which she has yet to reveal to anyone.

Shino: He is much the same as always, but he has gained the use of Kikai bugs.

Ten Ten: She has learned some melee fighting techniques, and now uses a katana, having learned the Dance of the Crescent Moon jutsu from her father.

Kiba: He has not changed much, except for the fact that Akamaru is now grown and is larger than his mother's canine companion.

Shikamaru: Shikamaru has reached jounin level, and has learned techniques to help his kage mane techniques.

Chouji: Chouji has gained more control of his multi size jutsu.

Lee: When Tsunade performed her surgery on his torn muscles the second time, she discovered and fixed a birth defect in his chakra pathways that had prevented him from using nin- and genjutsu.

Sarutobi Hibana: The daughter of Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. She graduated at the beginning of the year from her academy class, becoming a chuunin soon after. She is now the replacement member of team 7, taking Sasuke's place alongside Sakura and Naruto. While she is talented all around, her specialties lie in lightning based ninjutsu and an invisibility ninjutsu.

Author's notes will not be this long in the future, I promise.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

Uchiha Sakura sighed and turned to see her teammate Uzumaki Naruto running down the hall toward her. He smiled broadly, and she smiled back. She sighed again, shook her head bemusedly, and waved at Naruto. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, Naruto-kun…" Sakura turned back to the match that she was supervising between two academy students inside the training room, starting with surprise when she realized that the fight had ended in the time that she was distracted. The student that was still standing, a young girl wearing a purple tunic with pale purple eyes, bowed to her opponent then turned to Sakura, bowing again. "Uchiha-sensei, the fight is over."

"Wha…wha…whaaat?" Naruto cried," He was just standing thirty seconds ago! How did you, what did you… huh?" The girl, Hyuuga Hanabi, calmly looked at Naruto, wondering to herself how this fool had ever made chuunin. "It's quite simple," she stated, not winded in the least from her fight. "I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan; therefore I was destined to win." Without another word, she bowed to the two chuunin, barely deeply enough to be polite, turned, and walked away.

"That Hyuuga arrogance is going to drive me mad some day… She's just like Neji was, but worse." Sakura merely shrugged, and grinned. "You sure straightened him out back then…" She trailed off, obviously thinking about something. "What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "I was thinking about old times… and my brother." A sudden cloud came over her face, and she seemed to deflate a little. "I've been having the feeling lately that something bad will happen, and it will involve him. Ever since he ran away to Orochimaru I've been getting these… dreams, like I'm there with him. As kids, we always knew what the other was thinking, but I've never felt anything like this. The dream always goes like this: I see Sasuke standing amidst a pile of bodies, then he turns, looks at me and there's a flash of heat. Then everything goes black." She paused, and then continued. "Oh, Naruto-kun, why can't everything be the way it was when we were kids? Just the three of us and Kakashi-sensei together." She sobbed suddenly, and then burst into tears. Naruto stepped forward, and gently took her in her arms, his mere presence comforting her in the way that only a trusted comrade could.

After a few minutes like this Sakura abruptly stiffened and shoved Naruto backwards with a noise like a gasp of pain. Naruto looked on worriedly, wondering how to help, as Sakura clutched her head and screamed. She began to convulse on her feet, Sharingan activating as the torment wracked her body. When she looked at Naruto her two-wheel Sharingan had become three. For an instant, Naruto inexplicably thought about Sasuke, but shook the notion away as foolish.

A crazed look came over her face and she chuckled darkly. "Oh, look, it's Konoha's greatest loser, who presumed to consider himself my rival. Are you still dragging down everyone around you to your pathetic level with talk of friendship and compassion?"

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"You still don't understand, do you Dobe-kun? If you want to help my pathetic fool of a sister, then come to the top of the waterfall where you got your ass kicked at sundown tonight." There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared the room was empty.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded of the empty room. Obviously not receiving an answer, he angrily punched the metal lined wall, leaving a melon-sized indent. His rage momentarily sated, he swore heatedly one more time and dashed away to look for Sarutobi Hibana.

Naruto charged through the village, asking every shinobi he came across if they had seen Hibana. None had. Most of the villagers in the area simply glared at him in digust, muttering behind his back about the "damn Kyuubi kid" and how "the Fifth gives him too much freedom; he should be locked in a cage." Naruto heard these comments but decided that they didn't matter for the moment and continued on. Interestingly enough, some of the townspeople were angrily reprimanded by those that had come to respect Naruto based on his skill or personality.

"Dammit," he muttered, leaning on the wall of Ichiraku Ramen to catch his breath. "Where the heck could she be?" The Ramen bar chef stepped around the corner with a bottle of water, which he handed to Naruto. The shinobi proceeded to chug down half of the bottle without breathing. "Thanks," Naruto panted.

"No problem. About your search for Sarutobi-san, don't you realize what day it is?" "Uhh…Friday?" The thickheaded ninja asked.

"Well, yes… but it's also the 4th anniversary of the Sound and Sand invasion." "And? Oh… her grandfather. Thanks!" Naruto ran off, water bottle forgotten in light of the current situation.

Naruto slowed his pace out of respect as he approached the shrine honoring those shinobi who had fallen in combat. When he arrived at the entrance he followed the traditions that had been drilled into him since childhood. First, he took up one of the ladles full of fresh water from the purification fountain, rinsing his hands. Then, he poured some of the water into his hand, and then transferred that into his mouth. He rinsed his mouth with the water; symbolically cleansing his speech, then spit the water beside the fountain. Proceeding into the offering hall, Naruto dropped three times the usual donation into the offering box in his hurry, bowed deeply twice, clapped his hands twice, then rang the gong to get the attention of the shrine's kami. Saying a heartfelt prayer in respect of the dead, he then continued onward towards the special area set aside to respect the Kages of the village. Entering the pagoda, Naruto saw Sarutobi Hibana, dressed in a black kimono, sitting seiza style in front of the altar to the Third Hokage, her grandfather. He approached silently, trying not to disturb Hibana's private mourning until she noticed him. She looked up, surprised to see her friend standing next to her. She motioned for him to follow her outside and he complied silently. Upon reaching the garden outside the pagoda, she began to ask him what could have made him seek her out, but Naruto cut her off. "Hibana-chan, there's no time, Sakura has been… not really kidnapped, she didn't really run away… aww, dammit, I don't know. She's gone and we gotta save her. It has to do with Sasuke somehow, so she's probably on her way to the Sound Village. Grab your gear and meet me at Tsunade's office." Hibana nodded, suddenly focused on the situation, and leapt away, taking the rooftops towards her house. Naruto grinned, happy to see that she was taking it seriously, and left to see Tsunade.

Upon reaching Tsunade's office, Naruto was stopped by her door guards, who insisted that the 5th was in a private meeting and could not be disturbed. Naruto looked at them coldly and simply said, "Move." When they steadfastly refused Naruto shrugged unconcernedly and activated one of the techniques he had learned during his three years training under Jiraiya. "Kanashibari no jutsu!" (Paralysis technique) The two jounin suddenly froze in place, unable to move under the incredible force of Naruto's will, and Naruto stepped forward to try the doorknob. Finding it locked, he growled with frustration, reared back and kicked the troublesome door from its hinges. Striding into the office, Naruto was surprised to find Tsunade with her feet upon the desk, looking unconcerned at the sudden intrusion. Standing in front of the desk in a familiar fighting pose was Rock Lee, ready to defend the Hokage with his life. Confusion was evident upon Lee's face as he saw who it was that was bursting into the office. "Um… Naruto? What's going on?" Naruto merely shrugged again and replied, "The door was locked and I needed to see Tsunade. It's an emergency"

Now looking less at ease, Tsunade sat up straighter. "What is it, Naruto?" Naruto stepped forward and addressed Tsunade directly. "Your former student, Uchiha Sakura has either run away or been abducted by the Sound. I need you to relieve me of my duties until I get her back." Tsunade was now raptly paying attention to Naruto as he told her everything that had transpired. Meanwhile, Lee was fidgeting at the thought his beloved Sakura-chan in danger. When Naruto had finished, Tsunade steepled her fingers and thought for a moment. Looking up suddenly, she nodded thoughtfully and said, "That IS a problem. I grant you permission to go under two conditions." At that moment Hibana entered, looking curiously at the two guards outside the door, who were still trapped in Naruto's immobilization technique, and then at the splintered doorjamb. She was dressed for combat, wearing a red and white jumpsuit and matching mask, with a ninja-to strapped to her back. Tsunade continued, "First, release my guards." Naruto grinned sheepishly and canceled the technique. "Second, let no one else know of this matter. It would create talk comparing this to those of Sasuke and Itachi and I don't want Sakura's name sullied until we know more about the situation. Oh, and be back in time, with Sakura, in time for your jounin exam."

Naruto began to ask if that wasn't really three conditions but was interrupted by both Lee and Hibana, each vying for Tsunade's attention. Lee, his chivalrous nature taking control as always, deferred to Hibana with a wave of his hand. Hibana bowed in acknowledgement, and then spoke. "As Sakura-san's teammate, I respectfully request permission to accompany Naruto." Tsunade nodded and turned to Lee. "As Sakura-san is a fellow Leaf ninja, and a personal friend, I ask to go as well." Tsunade considered for a second, and then shrugged. "Let's just make it an A-rank mission. You'd have to have a jounin to accompany you, but that shouldn't be a problem considering some of your friends have already reached that rank. Let's see… you're all pretty much close combat fighters, so it would have to be someone who can fight at a range. That could mean Ino or Shikamaru, making Shikamaru the obvious choice, but I have someone else in mind. I'm sending Ten Ten with you." Tsunade looked to one of the guards outside her door, and said, "Go fetch Ten Ten and bring her here. And make haste, please." The guard nodded and ran off. Within 10 minutes, Ten Ten was standing in front of them, in full fighting garb. Tsunade told her the situation and asked her if she would lead the mission. Ten Ten smiled and told the Hokage she would. With that, the team bowed to the Hokage and left. They agreed to meet in the village square in 5 minutes so Lee and Naruto could get their equipment.

When the two returned the group took off at full speed through the village's main gate. Upon reaching the clearing made three years earlier by Temari of the Sand's summoning technique, they saw a sight that none of them was prepared for. A large contingent of ninja wearing the uniform of Sound shinobi was crossing the clearing at the far end, heading in the direction the team had just come from. They all gasped in surprise and dropped back into the cover of the tree line to discuss strategy. Naruto spoke first, saying, "We gotta let the village know… Lee you're the fastest of the group… drop the leg weights and run to Tsunade, opening gates if you need to… just make sure you get there in time." Ten Ten was about to object Naruto taking her job of planning team strategy, but then realized that what the blonde shinobi was saying made sense. Continuing on, Naruto said, "Ten Ten, you're the only one who can fight at a distance, so if you're ok with it I think you should hit them from the flanks as they move with strike and fade attacks. Hibana and I will continue on as a two man team, as we are the most familiar with each other's combat style." Looking around to see the other shinobi staring at him in astonishment he grinned and shrugged. "What? I've been reading strategy textbooks lately. I can't let Shikamaru be the only one who can make a plan if I want to be Hokage, can I?" They all chuckled, and then agreed with Naruto's plan. Without another word, they put their hands together for luck, and then deployed to their assigned positions like the disciplined ninja they were.

Naruto and Hibana took off at twice the pace, hoping to get Sakura and return before the main Sound army could reach Konoha. About 5 minutes from the waterfall, a large, heavily muscled man stepped from hiding in front of them. Almost 7 feet tall, with an impressive array of tattoos, he made an imposing sight. The most obvious of them was a tattoo of a twin-headed dragon with one head wrapping around his right arm, the other around his left arm, and the necks meeting in his mid-chest, turning into a tail that encircled his waist. He called out, "Sasuke-sama want to fight only you, vessel of the kyuubi. I was told to stop the girl from interrupting… by force if necessary. So please, go right ahead, he's waiting for you." Naruto hesitated, looking to Hibana. She merely grinned under her cloth mask, and nodded to Naruto. "This will be fun… I haven't fought anyone so big since the last time I sparred with my father and Chouji's father at the same time. You know what they say about big people anyways, Naruto-kun. Go and save Sakura." Naruto nodded and ran on. As he went, he thought about how this mission was frighteningly similar to the one three years ago.

Hibana loosened her ninja-to in its sheath and limbered up her muscles as her huge opponent did the same. "Sarutobi-san, you don't need to resist, you can just wait here and return to the village with Naruto's body. Who knows, maybe Sasuke-sama will leave him alive?" Hibana merely took up a fighting position, and then thoughtfully asked, "What is your name, by the way?" The large man, startled, asked, "Why do you want to know that?" Hibana, grinning savagely, replied, "It's considered polite to ask your opponent's name before you kill them." The large man returned the grin, and said, "My name is Nagai Toshiro. And you are Sarutobi Hibana. It will be a pleasure to kill the granddaughter of your village's former leader." With that, he began making hand seals, and Hibana did the same. Finishing first, Toshiro slammed his hand to the ground, and when he pulled it back up, he was holding a finely sculpted sword of rock. Hibana finished her seals a moment later, and the hairs on Toshiro's body stood on end, as there was suddenly a strange sensation of electricity in the air. There seemed to be no visible effect of her technique, so Toshiro charged forward and swung the sword in a sideways slash at Hibana. Ducking underneath the strike, Hibana thrust her hand forward in a palm strike and struck Toshiro in the gut. The hit seemed at first to do no damage, but a fraction of a second later, there was a discharge of electrical energy into his body and he convulsed. Recovering quickly, he swung the sword again, but Hibana twisted and drew her ninja-to partway from its sheath to catch the blow. With another electrical palm strike, this time to his sword-wielding arm, she turned a back handspring and came up with her feet underneath her, holding the ninja-to. Holding her left hand up in the sign for chakra concentration, there was a sudden flash of light, and suddenly a pair of bunshin appeared on both sides of her. "Inazuma bunshin no jutsu!" (Lightning Clone Technique) She began doing one handed seals as the bunshins charged in. Toshiro clipped three of the bunshins with a swing of his sword, causing them to evaporate in a puff of smoke, and kicked the fourth in the face. This one also disappeared in a puff of smoke, but it also released another charge of electricity into Toshiro. The current having sapped a good deal of his energy, the burly man was now moving much more slowly, and as he looked to the real Hibana, he noticed what looked like a ball of lightning coming toward him, and he tried to dodge, but the energy ball moved much faster than he could at the moment and it struck him squarely in the chest. Collapsing to his knees, Toshiro looked up to see Hibana running in, still holding the ninja-to. Growling with rage, he released chakra in a large wave from his body, knocking Hibana flying head over heels towards a nearby tree. However, she landed on her feet, hanging sideways from the tree, and waited for the Sound shinobi to make the next move. She was amazed to see the tattoo on his arms and bare chest writhing and even more surprised to see the brawny man stand up straight and crack his neck and shoulders. He smiled wickedly and said, "This is no mere tattoo, decorative though it may be. It has many secrets, the ability to heal me one of them." Hibana sighed, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't be able to catch up with Naruto as easily as she had thought.

She enacted another jutsu then, disappearing from view as her invisibility technique took effect. Toshiro made a surprised noise, not knowing that the chuunin he was fighting could enact such a high level jutsu. He began doing hand seals then at a high rate and on the final seal, large spikes of rock erupted from the ground around him in about a 30-foot radius. Beginning another jutsu, he growled with rage as a kunai struck him in the back. He turned and thrust his hand out in the direction the kunai had come from, and the rock spikes launched into the air, obliterating a section of forest. Not hearing any cries of pain or seeing any telltale puffs of smoke, he began scanning the forest around him. Suddenly, there came a searing pain and a thump to his left, and when he tried to punch out with that arm, he didn't feel anything, only then realizing that he no longer had an arm at all below his mid bicep. Spouting blood and screaming with rage, he blasted chakra in a wave around him again, but hit nothing. Hibana said mockingly, "You can't heal with that tattoo if you're missing half of it, can you?" Toshiro tried to get a fix on where she was speaking from, but her voice seemed to come from all around. He heard a rustle behind him and he turned and punched out with his remaining hand in the direction of the sound, hitting nothing but air. Canceling her invisibility jutsu, Hibana struck out with the fingertips of her right hand, striking the Sand ninja in the back of the neck, directly over the brain stem, and released another electrical pulse. His central nervous system disrupted, Toshiro collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Hmm," she mused, "The rock trick gets them every time!" Hibana took a kunai and cut the brawny man's hamstrings, making sure he wouldn't pursue and ran off after Naruto.

As Hibana was fighting the strange Sand shinobi, Naruto ran ahead toward his fight with Sasuke. He was focused entirely on the task at hand, determined to bring Sakura back to the village even if it meant killing the person who had been, and still somewhat was, his best friend. Arriving at the twin monuments to shinobi of long ago, he stepped forward onto the head of the effigy on the Konoha side of the river and looked across at Sasuke, standing calmly on the other statue's head. "Where is she, Sasuke? I don't want to fight you if I can avoid it, so just tell me where she is and we both walk away from here. If not… well, we'll just have to see." Sasuke smiled contemptuously and answered, "You don't understand, do you… this whole "kidnapping" is for one purpose… to get you away from Konoha while our army moves in and lays waste to your pathetic village. Orochimaru-sama will finally get to see the wheel turn in the destruction of the Leaf." Naruto laughed derisively, and said, "We already know about your invasion force, and the Hokage will know long before your invasion force reaches the outskirts of the city." Sasuke seemed less cocksure, but continued, "Anyways, my sister was just tied up and left on top of the Hokage Monument. You came out here for nothing. I just wanted to see your face when you realize that you have pulled away some of your village's strongest ninja to search for someone who was never missing in the first place." The Sound shinobi laughed at this, and took up a fighting stance. "Let's fight." Naruto grinned and spoke, "Sasuke, this is going to be a quick fight. With what I learned from Ero-sennin, you don't stand a chance."


End file.
